Hiding in Plain Sight
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Usopp hides under Robin's cloak, but Corgy suspects something's up. MA


**Hiding in Plain Sight**

What was up with her?

The government agent stared at the captive in front of her, put off by her odd behavior. He grimaced and clenched his teeth, giving out a breath of anxiousness. The brim of his hat hovered over his eyes, hiding them in shadow as he observed her impassive expression.

Nico Robin, voluntary captive of the sea train, had done nothing but stare forward since CP9 obtained her and planted her in this booth. Now, out of nowhere, after just a few minutes of solitude, she found it in her - the sheer audacity - to goof around with her arms, posing with bunny ears or using flamboyantly dismissive gestures as her jailor watched over her.

Corgy was in no mood to entertain her foolishness! He got in her face and scowled, his hook nose inches from her. Her eyes blankly regarded him. "So you think this is all a game, huh? Well, we'll see what your mood is when we land at Enies Lobby!"

"I'll be fine." Robin's cold answer was accompanied with an odd gesture of throwing her bandaged arms upward like a cheer of victory.

Corgy would have wondered if she had her arms bandaged before, but the frustration was throwing off his edge. He grabbed both of her hands and pushed them down to her lap to hold onto her thighs. "You play the fool now. That's fine." He turned and walked to the exit, giving Robin a few more ominous words over his shoulder before leaving, "We'll see how nonchalant you are." The door closed behind him.

Robin stayed stationary, but her hair moved as a wisp of air blew out loudly behind her. "Oh man! That was close!" whimpered Usopp.

Her blue eyes turned as if to look back at him, but she would not rusk moving her head when it had been so hard to slip him and that ridiculous mask underneath her robe. "He'll find us out, if you keep doing unnecessary things," she quietly rebuked him.

"Right." The heroic tone of Sogeking returned. "I suppose it best if I find a better hiding spot; not that this isn't masterfully done!" It was a risky venture, slipping him underneath her robe, but to make matters awkward was how she sat on top of him to hide his presence. He was slumping a little, trying his best to compensate for the addition to her height while sitting. This put him at a very odd angle.

"No," Robin answered his suggestion to relocate. "It's too risky. Just stay where you are… and don't move."

"Uh… Right."

Sogeking simmered for a moment. Robin was perfectly tranquil, but he couldn't function while under pressure. The whole predicament screamed warnings to his brain. His adrenaline was up, and she expected him to act casual?! Never mind the fact that she was sitting on top of him… That was a fact he could not ignore, least of all when they were alone and there was nothing to do but notice the curvature of her bottom on his lap, and the memory of how high her skirt was underneath this cloak.

He cringed, his hands tightening on his thighs. These are Sanji thoughts, he chastised himself! I am Sogeking, noble hero! He blinked suddenly when Robin made a soft noise of discomfort. It didn't take him long to deduce that what caused her to make that sound was that it was not his thighs he was grabbing, but hers! He'd involved himself too deeply in the deception, acting like they were one body!

"Control yourself, Long Nose," she whispered back at him.

"L-long…?!" Usopp swallowed his frustration, glad that his hot blush was hidden completely. He cleared his throat, resuming his new identity, "I am Sogeking, young miss! I am in control!" His voice faltered, his hips shifting. The tragedy of acknowledging Robin's physical closeness began to rear its head… or at least tried, but his overalls stifled it uncomfortably. He groaned, gritting his teeth and shifting his hips to try to accommodate the swelling of his appendage.

Robin's straight mouth pulled down slightly, the first slip-up of worry as Usopp continued to act conspicuous. What if Corgy came back it? "You have to…"

"I'm sorry!" It was a forced whisper, Usopp ditching the pretense of Sogeking. The hands that were supposed to be hers moved and began to hike up her robe. She blinked and couldn't help a gasp of confusion at this. He had exposed her legs atop of his, the most daring of things to do at this moment! Again, he apologized. "I just need… some relief!"

Robin didn't know what he meant by that until his zipper came down and his hands quickly freed his straining cock. She gawked wide-eyed. "What are you…?" She should have expected as much from a man of meager control; perhaps this was the boldest thing he had done, exposing himself to her with no preamble, no warning.

A sigh of relief in her ear… "That's better." He was very rigid, throbbing eagerly, beading with liquid arousal. Robin only had a moment to observe it before the cloak was wisely descended to hide it from view. Only, it wasn't hidden. Now, where her lap was, there was a distinctive lump that would certainly make Corgy curious if he saw it.

"That won't work," Robin whispered, a hint of frustration in her attempted cool. "He'll see it."

The man underneath her made a whimper, deliberating what needed to be done to resolve this. "Then… there is no other way!" He must have been trying to guise himself with the mannerisms of Sogeking, but his anxiousness was obvious was he uncovered his cock again. "Be strong, Robin, and we will see this through together!"

"No!" she immediately protested when her skirt was pulled up, her panties unveiled. She fully turned her head to him so he could catch her glare.

It made his stomach clench, but arousal was winning in his conflict of what to do. "It's the only way! We've got to hide it!" His hand made a move for her panties, and she blocked. There was no way she was going to let Long Nose hide his cock up her pussy! It was degrading enough just to hide him the way she was.

"Well, Robin!" The grating voice boomed into the cabin as the door slid open. Corgy had returned, and like before, Robin was sitting perfectly still, but with her hands jutting out at odd angles, emphasizing what should have been surprise were it not for her unreadable expression. Chuckling, Corgy approached her. "Looks like there's been some trouble on board by your old pals, the Strawhats. Well, one of them, anyway; the other guy is that failed shipwright, Franky! I guess they're here to rescue you, but they got a whole lot of trouble waiting for them." He snickered as he came to Robin's side, hoping to see a flicker of concern pass her features. Yet, what he found was her face already faltered, her lips intentionally pursed and a few drops of sweat spilling down from her temples. Her dark skin concealed it, but there was also a hint of a blush on her face. She was breathing rather suspiciously, hitching sometimes, trying to conserve the noise of a moan.

"Hn? Now what's gotten into you?"

Robin's eyes cast towards him. There was resentment hiding panic. She didn't answer. Instead, she leaned away from him, and her arms made a strong X to keep him at bay. "I'm merely…" She bit her lower lip for a second. "Contemplating what the future holds."

Corgy was unconvinced. Something was off. His beaklike nose told him that something was amiss, and he pressed in. He inhaled sharply several times through his nostrils, sniffing her, to which she told him he was as ill-mannered as all of his station. "You don't get as far as I do by not relying on your senses," he casually told her.

Her legs shifted, catching his sharp eye, and he immediately deduced the oddity of the situation.

His jaw loosened for a moment, and then tightened in a hard, toothy grin. "So that's it."

Robin's eyes turned to him. For all the mortification, had they been found out? Was Long Nose's hasty plan discovered?

Corgy chuckled, looking down at her lap to see the undeniable shift of cloth at her lap, as if it had been pushed down in haste. The scent he had discovered was obviously that of a pirate woman in heat! "So before death, you seek pleasure? I guess I can understand that." He came close to her face. "I've seen weirder things before a person's sentence it carried out."

Robin tried not to react, but she felt Usopp beneath her and inside of her. There had been no choice to bicker when Corgy had made his reappearance. As stealthily as she could, she help Usopp move aside her panties to ease him in, the amount of his pre-cum compensating for her own dryness. He had whispered a teary thanks – to her or to God? – when he came in contact with her pussy lips, brushing through them carefully until he was successfully buried. Having him occupy the space, of course, created the reaction of her own, secreting lubrication herself and making this situation what it was now. She held Usopp's cock in her quim, slowly drenching him with her juices.

"What can we do about this?" Corgy was chuckling, his hot breath against Robin's cheek. "Maybe, in an act of mercy, I can help you out a bit."

Robin was genuinely afraid of what he meant by that. "What?"

Corgy straightened his stocky frame and made a good, deliberate showing of what he meant. His pants' zipper came down, and just like Usopp had done, he revealed his penis to her. Unlike Usopp's, which was somewhat thin but long, Corgy sported an erection that was thick and pointed, like his nose turned upside down! The head crowned from its foreskin, and it made Robin quiver to look at it.

"I'll give you that it might not be much," he chuckled, "but given your current situation, it's not like you'll have much to choose from."

Robin said nothing, staring at the cock for a moment, and then looking forward. "I can do without it," she bluntly said, making the old man falter, his jaw dropping and eyes bugging.

It took only a moment to collect himself. Really, she had no say in the matter if he was honest about it. She was in his custody, and what he wanted, CP9 would back! "That's fine, Robin. But perhaps I wouldn't mind having a gander down here." He reached to open her robe, and if he did, he'd find that her snatch was already stuffed by another man.

Her surprisingly large hand caught his wrist. Grunting, Corgy glared at her, but then viewed this as an opportunity. "Ah, I see you'd prefer other methods." He took her wrist, and it was clear where he was going to put her hand.

This was truly a dilemma! Feeling Usopp tense up at the prospect of handling another man's dick, Robin had the very probable fear that he'd blow their cover before letting that happen! He'd scream and cry about being traumatized – as if he had room to complain – and that commotion would bring Lucci and his thugs down on them. There was only one option.

"Huh?!" Corgy froze in place when he watched his dick vanish inside Robin's mouth. She'd moved so deftly, so surely; even her robe had trouble keeping up with her movement to swallow his erection. The feel of it! He couldn't even crow about how horny she apparently was! He just stammered, sweating profusely from his brow, and watched his luscious captive pleasure him.

Robin had her eyes closed as her mouth drifted back and forth. It wasn't the hardest thing for her to do; she was willing to die for her crew, so it also made sense that she'd be willing to take a shot in the mouth too. She tactfully kept as much of his penis in her mouth as she could at all times, lest he tried to place 'her' hand at his base.

But he relinquished the wrist in his hold, trading to grab either side of Robin's head, watching her black tresses sway in motion with her bobbing mouth. "I should have suspected… Ah!... that this would be a specialty of an outlaw like you," he blabbered, tilting his head back and moaning to the ceiling.

Robin ignored his taunts. Her focus was getting him out of here. Let him say what he needed. Her tongue flourished against his underside, though now that he let go of Usopp's hand, she felt more confident dwelling at his tip to tease the more sensitive spot of the cock.

As if understanding her motives, Corgy debunked her efforts. "I hope you know that this will not do it for me." He chuckled, though cringed with a great groan when her impassive eyes finally opened to look up at him, a silent question to his meaning. "I will settle for nothing less than releasing in there!" He pointed to her groin, none the wiser to the fact that it was a place already occupied.

Robin stalled. Only there? She could protest, put up a fight, but that'd be hard to manage. Usopp stretching out the passage that had been celibate for so long had brought her a new set of feelings to combat. She was wet now; she had to admit it, and that was a problem. Perhaps she wouldn't have minded – in this presence of thought – to have the government official slide his cock into her, but what of Usopp? Just popping his dick out of her would be reveal the deception to Corgy.

But Usopp, it seemed, had a plan. With Corgy's moans and the wet slide of Robin's mouth masking his whisper, he told her that he had a plan. Being that his last plan led to this, what could he possibly have up his sleeve to fix this?

Apparently it involved molesting her. His hand went to her breasts immediately, grabbing them enthusiastically, squeezing them in turn before sliding his hand underneath to handle the mounds more directly. She had to bite her tongue not to rebuke him while he just breathed hotly – obviously enjoying this part of the plan as he quickly sought out her dark nipples – for her to play along. The only way to play along, apparently, was to act like her wasn't playing too roughly with her tits!

"That's right! Play with yourself!" Corgy groaned to her, watching her hand frantically go to her chest while the other went to her groin in obvious preparation for him. He highly anticipated the pleasures it would bring to wedge himself in that hidden crevice!

Usopp sifted between Robin's thighs; she had them tucked tightly together after embedding his shaft, but she obediently opened the way for his wandering fingers. It certainly was a different experience than before. He felt at her crotch the smoothness of her skin, as before, but now it was slick and sticky. The folds had become somewhat puffy and softer with the flow of juices. He bit his lip, rationalizing that it was okay for him to explore a bit. It's for Robin's sake! A bit of motivation for her to act naturally! He found the most sensitive part of her vagina and stimulated it with curious rubs.

In response, Robin hushed a shocked moan into Corgy's shaft, which the official appreciated.

Usopp found that he appreciated it more, though, as when he fondled Robin's clit, the cavern around him fluttered and contracted. It was enough to make him cry to have to remove himself, but the plan was necessary! Corgy was definitely going to use that hole, so Usopp had to make the transfer!

From pussy to ass!

He slowly extracted himself from Robin's snatch, both simultaneously whimpering when the head finally came out with a particularly wet squelch. Robin seemed to relax against him, but he knew that wouldn't last when his aim was redirected. "Forgive me, Robin," he rasped out when he found her other hole and pushed.

Robin's eyes flashed wide when she felt the abrupt intrusion, and it was all she could do not to cry out when Usopp broke through and steadily climbed into her rear. This was his plan?! It was dawning on her that she was about to be taken on both ends by two men who she never would have wanted anywhere near her.

"Crying out for it now?" Corgy sounded so distant, for there was a drumming in Robin's ears as Usopp's member reached deeper and deeper. He was moving slow, as if he wanted to savor every second and every inch. She heard him groan out loud when his hips lifted to get those last two unnecessary-to-sheathe inches up her rectum. She grimaced, holstering Corgy with her lips until he voluntarily withdrew.

"Don't worry, Robin. We'll get to it now."

Robin seethed when he wedged his blocky body in front of her. There wasn't much space as it was without him, so he was already squeezing close to her. She put on a scowl, though there was obvious anxiety flickering in her eyes. "I don't want to," she told him, to which he contradicted her, assuring her that it wouldn't be so bad. He reached down to pull open her robe to watch his cock push into her. However, her hands quickly moved to block his view.

"Hey!" He tried to pull them away, but she refused. He growled a little. "Modest, eh? Fine! I'll give you that! Just let me…" He mumbled and trailed off, pushing his hips towards her, blindly trying to find her entrance. Robin held her breath, fearing that he would accidentally poke Usopp, either inciting a reaction from Long Nose or realizing that there was another body party to this debauchery.

Their luck – if that was what it could be called – held out, as Corgy's hook-like penis quickly found her folds. Eagerly, as if any time wasted was a potential loss to this opportunity, he hurled himself into her. The bend of his cock made up for its rather diminutive stature, for his tip rubbed deliciously against the roof of her vagina, scraping along the G-Spot with effective results. Robin, for all her restraint earlier, could not keep herself from crying out. Both sides of her were filled, and now Corgy was also grinding against her most sensitive parts. The broadness at the base of his cock stretched her hole more than Usopp's had, though Usopp still felt pretty big now that he was crammed through her tight sphincter, hiding behind the membrane between her vagina and colon.

Any evidence that she had been opened earlier was erased by the fact that Usopp was now inside her asshole, providing pressure that acted as tightness for Corgy. Her warden groaned out loud, rocking and swaying his hips against her. "So tight! I haven't had something this good in decades!"

Robin just watched him, a flush of red staining her sweat-glistening cheeks. Already, she could feel both cocks twitching maddeningly inside of her. It wouldn't be long before she was filled with more than just flesh and muscle. Her body quivered around them both, her pussy rubbing invitingly against Corgy while the tunnel of her ass flexed in an effort to push Usopp out. Neither man budged, unknowingly sharing a moment of ecstasy and reverence of Nico Robin's tight body.

But before too long, Corgy began to move, grabbing the backrest of Robin's seat for balance as he leaned up against her and pulled back. She winced against the feeling of his cockhead dragging along her G-Spot, threatening to convince her to spill her release. He may have been proud that just his merest strokes could have her shaking so, but he'd no idea that the penis in her asshole was a great cause to her reactions.

"I'll give it to you hard and fast," Corgy promised her. "We don't have long!" At once, he began to hump Robin more earnestly, throwing his hips to hers so that they would smack loudly.

" _Ah! Uhn! Ah, ah!_ " Robin squeezed her eyes shut as she took Corgy's harder thrusts, which of course caused Usopp to buckle in her ass. She almost slipped up and reached out with her own hands to grab his square shoulders for leverage, but she caught herself at the last second, instead seizing Usopp's overalls in her balling fists. It was so… good! She could hardly believe how good it felt to be like this, caught between two men, impaling both sides, one even aware of the other's presence. She did not expect that it would happen, yet with a few more vigorous rubs to that ridge inside of her, she experienced her release with a husky wail.

"There's more where that came from," panted Corgy, elated that he made her cum, though not sounding reassured of his own stamina. What he had said was true; it'd been decades since his last piece of good pussy, but even with the loose whores he'd known, it had been some time. That he lasted this long was nothing short of a miracle.

And then Robin did something spectacular. She caught the backs of her knees, even while writhing from her still-occurring orgasm, and elevated them, giving him a whole new experience. He blessed her for this, taking matters into his own hands when he grabbed the ankles of her high heel boots so that he himself could manipulate her legs raising them up in a V so that he may pound her unencumbered. His vantage point let him see where he split her, but if anyone came in from the side, they would immediately see that there was another person underneath her and jabbing her in the ass.

With her hands free of duty, they returned to her tits. She mauled them both at the same time, though her actions seemed frustrated with the button-up blouse. "Take them out," Corgy wheezed, wanting to see them bouncing naked in front of him before climax.

" _N-_ no," she breathed in reply, yet her hands had minds of their own, contradicting what she said by yanking open her bodice and sharing the fact with him that she wore no added support for those giant, tan melons. The sight made Corgy's eyes leap outward like cones, his mouth hanging wide open as he examined them. So heavy and round, yet sporting a youthful height, and chocolate-colored nipples, tightened into ovals around the pronounced nubs! The scarred-faced man couldn't help himself viewing the delectable sight, swooping like a hawk and seizing her left nipple in between his teeth to nibble, suckle and lick with obscenity. His tongue prodded forcefully against her supple mounds as they rolled over her nipples, nudging them this way and that before his lips claimed them. He drew on them, his hips stalling momentarily to stretch out the tits until the weight made them pop out of his mouth and bounce back into place.

The sensation was intense. Robin was well on her way to her next orgasm, but each time his hips paused, she feared she'd lose it. Finally, caring more about her climax than their ruse, she reached out with her real hands – Usopp's were holding her breasts, sometimes conflicting possessively with Corgy when he tried to squeeze them – and grabbed onto the front of Corgy's pants, yanking him into motion again, manually keeping up his thrusts. " _Almost…!_ " was all she told him.

" _Me too!_ "

Usopp's cry behind Robin was loud. He forfeited her bosoms to grab the globes of her butt, hoisting her upward to flop back down on him, throwing Corgy off his rhythm, though Robin certainly didn't mind. His cock now grinding more powerfully up her rear brought her to her climax, throwing her head back with such intensity that it knocked their hood back, exposing Sogeking just in time for him to yell his completion, his jaw dropping lower than the bottom of his mask.

Robin reached back, cradling Usopp's head as she came around Corgy's cock. " _Long Nose!_ "

" _R-Robin, I'm cumming!_ " She felt it a moment later, hot gushes flooding into her bowels. His hips jerked in time, bumping her butt as he spent himself in heavy jets. He pried her cheeks apart as much as he could, trying desperately to cram every bit of himself that he could while the ring of overflowing semen steadily appeared and grew around his sheathed dick.

"Wha-what is this?!" Corgy's eyes crossed. He was already at his end, and this surprise only intensified the feeling. It was that moment no man could resist, when he could see the most tragic thing in the world, but still not resist the overflow of pleasure. Both hands seized Robin's tits, squeezing them very roughly while his load blew inside of her, splashing over her G-Spot and traveling up her chute to where her cervix supped his semen into the chamber of her womb. His hawknosed sperms swam eagerly up the pathway, on the scent of an egg to fertilize!

The three gave harsh spasms to accompany their collective orgasms. Robin mercifully rolled her hips against Corgy while he deposited a great quantity of semen into her. Usopp kept her body elevated for a moment so that he could continue rocking his dick in and out of her, churning his own healthy load inside of her while it also leaked out around his prick.

Corgy panted. While he looked winded and furious, he stayed inside Robin for as long as he could while he deflated. "So… so that's what's been going on," he wheezed. "I knew there was something… fishy." He gritted his teeth, trying to seem intimidating, resisting the urge to take his hand off Robin's chest to wipe at his brow. "I've… caught you both! Now…!"

"Robin, duck!" screamed Usopp, pushing against her in a way that shoved Corgy out of her. A torrent of his cum followed the exit of his penis. Stumbling back into the aisle, Corgy made a winded promise that they would not get away with this, but Sogeking was already brandishing his slingshot, seeming almost heroic if he wasn't still seated within Robin's ass as she bent over on all fours in front of him.

"I am the Sniper King, come from Sniper Island. My bullets shoot straight and true. Right in your balls, sir!" He loosed the pellet, and just as promised, he got Corgy right in the beanbag. Eyes and legs crossing, hands diving down to the point of impact, Corgy cursed the pirates and passed out.

The danger had momentarily passed, so Usopp gave a sigh of relief. Lowering his weapon, he casually put both hands on Robin's rump, acting as though he had fought a grand battle. "The day is won, Robin. Now… we can commence with a victory ritual." There was a gleam in the scope lens of his mask, and at once, he began to rock his hips forward, bumping against Robin's posterior with lewd noises from stirring his cum.

But Robin, having recovered from her lapse of arousal, reached back and stopped him, staring sternly at him. She needn't say a word. He was still in danger, and not just from CP9, he realized when being caught in the rare glare of the charming Strawhat pirate.

Laughing nervously, Usopp grabbed his dick by the base and slowly began to ease out. "Just kidding, just kidding," he said, sniveling softly as he pulled out of her butt, letting a stream of white drizzle down until she fixed her panties over both overflowing holes. With a bit of sadness, Usopp accepted that that was probably something to log into memory, not something that would happen again… Unless…

"Do you still want me to hide under your robes?" he eagerly asked, suggesting it as a new strategy for their new tag team attack!

His answer was a swat to the head.


End file.
